Blood Wolf
by brokenredbird
Summary: This is a Klayley fic filled with angst and intriguing matters , as well as mature themes. With Hayley no longer entrapped in the body of a wolf and with aid of a new witch, how will Klaus deal with this latest change, as well as the newest threat heading to New Orleans?
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of a full moon and she knew this was her time, only chance, to get to her before he did. She stalked the bayou for hours and hours that waiting to get a glance of an emerging wolf. She would take any wolf at this moment, but she needed her. She needed their Queen.

Hayley change from wolf to human was either getting less painful or beginning to become a normalcy if her new life. A life filled with loneliness and a overall hopelessness. That life was also one without her daughter. The one thing that matter to her most. She was missing her whole life and was because of him. If she was just was able to get her hands on Klaus for a few minutes…..She sighed heavily. There was no point in wishful thinking. Elijah and even Freya tried desperately to find a way to end the curse, but there nothing. So, this was her new life. A echo of former life, as well as her more richer one, now replaced with a grimmer desolated one. Where her glimmer of hope had faded months ago. "For a queen you do surely give up quite easily." Hayley turned immediately, crouching instinctively with a low deep throated growl. The girl was her height, lean, black, and exotically beautiful. "Who are you? And what do you?" Hayley said, not breaking stance. If she tried something Hayley was prepared to ripped her throat and feed. She was incredibly ravenous and dying for just a taste. This would be easy. "Calm down, Hayley." I'm not here to hurt you. Actually… It's the complete opposite. I'm here to grant you your wish. I here to reunite you with your daughter, permanently." Hayley scoffed at. There was no way she was telling the truth. This could be a setup to kill her, ordered by Klaus. Hayley had enough and lunged. When a searing pain shot through her immobilizing her instantly. She screamed out in pain holding her head. The pain was far worse than the change. It felt as if her scalp was on fire and being stabbed repeatedly by tiny daggers. Hayley started pulling at her hair. Grabbing handfuls out with one pull. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. "Ready to talk like civilized people or do you want to keep up this feral act? Do you even know the difference anymore?" She asked, with more sincerity than she intended. Hayley took note of that and stood. She was stark naked, but somehow comfortable with this. She was always like this. The difference is she had fur the conceal what most would consider to be indecent, but Hayley liked it this way. There was nothing to hide, as well as nothing to fear. Which made her adversary weaker and more easier to take down.

The girl dug in the satchel she was carrying over her shoulder. Taking out a some clothes she tossed them at Hayley. "Get dressed and we'll talk. Hayley didn't know what to think her, but she knew one thing for sure. She wanted something. No one ever did anything out the kindness of their hearts. A hard lesson she learned time and time again.

"Are you going to just sit there all day? Get off your ass and help me get this house and order before your father returns. Hayley! Are you even listening to me?!" Her mother smacked her upside the head. She slowly removed the headphones and looked up. "You say something, Martha?" Hayley said monotonously. Her mother walked back and forth tidying up these. Getting it in order for her father's grand return from work. Like he didn't come home everyday at the exact same time. It was a cute little act they put on. He would come home exhausted and then be instantly cheered up by good cooked meal and a clean house. It was annoying, but sweet at the same time. "Didn't I tell you I hated when you called me that? Hayley?! Are you not listening?"

Back To The Present Day

"That's all I have to do?" Hayley asked, as she licked her bloody fingers and finishing up the blood bag, Cora gave to her. Cora smiled, and said, "Yes. Then I'll give you what you want. Deal?" Hayley studied her for a second. She skeptical of the whole thing, but she would be getting what she desired the most. Her pack would be able to go home after months away from their families. She would be able to reunite with Hope and get revenge on that bastard Klaus. Without hesitation Hayley replied, "I'm in."

Elijah had grew worrisome when dawn had started to arrive Hayley hadn't shown up to meet with him and Hope. He looked tirelessly throughout the woods for her and her pack, but sign of them ever being there was to be found. Hope had drifted off to sleep hours ago. He couldn't look anymore, so he headed back home. After laying Hope down in her crib, Elijah swiftly went to Klaus' room. "Where's Hayley? What have you done with her? Her pack?" Elijah said with such disdain in his voice Klaus could feel it. Klaus sat on his chair thumbing through a old war book. "I have no clue as to what you're speaking of. Isn't your precious child thieving girlfriend off prancing in the woods at this hour? Oops. I meant friend." Klaus said smirking. He was truly confused at what Elijah was talking. "She missed her one opportunity to see her child, which would only mean two things Elijah said, as he gather his thoughts. "What? I don't like being held in suspense. I'm sure she fine. Maybe Jackson got an owie and needed extra attention. You know how useless he is." Klaus quipped. Elijah sat down in shock at what his next words were going to be. "Something or someone stopped her from coming or…." He could bare the thought of existing in a world Hayley was no longer a part of. So he didn't even bother saying that last part. Klaus was angered by his brother's silence. It made him impatient and the grim sudden silence unbearable. "Or what? Finish your sentence, brother?" Klaus demanded. Elijah didn't bother giving his younger brother anymore of his time. He had to find Hayley. "I'm going to get Freya to do a locator spell." With that he was gone. Klaus could clearly hear asking Freya, who was just a few doors down, for her help and her gladly accepting. Klaus couldn't take this any longer. Hayley was playing games. This was all foolish nonsense. She couldn't possibly be de…..the sheer though shocked him to his core. He disliked her for what she concocted with his siblings and pack of dogs. To run with his child, taking her away from him and her home, was unfathomable, but….but he didn't hate her. Nor did he ever wish for her demise. She was too important to...Hope. As much as he hated to think about it he knew Hope missed her mother. She needed her and he would do anything for his child. In that instant Klaus was decided what he had to do. He had to find Hayley. Find her and bring her home to their daughter.

Cora loved the new apartment building she just purchased. It was a good fit for her and her family, plus the new additions. They would like it. The view was impeccable, right across the way from Niklaus Mikaelson.

Marcel was Klaus first visit. "You heard of anything going down in the bayou?" Klaus cut straight to it. He wanted to get answers and wanted them now. He didn't have time for any games. "The bayou? Would this be the same bayou where a very pissed off wolf clan roams? Who is also lead by a very very angry Hayley, who so happens to be the mother of you child? That bayou?" Marcel said, skirting around giving a clear statement, which infuriated Klaus. Moving like the speed of a bullet Klaus grabbed Marcel by his throat, slamming him so hard against the wall pieces of brick broke off and fell onto the floor. "I don't have time for you childish antics. So you either tell me what you know or I'll just break your neck and be on my way. My next visit being the lovely Davina." Klaus said smiling. Marcel could see he wasn't in the mood for this so he sighed. "Alright. I heard whispers of a new witch in town. One that's been stalking the bayou each full moon. I didn't think anything of til now." Marcel admitted, as he strained to move under the tight grasp of Klaus. "Are you going to let me go now? That's all I know." Klaus squeezed a bit tighter before dropping him on the ground. Marcel stood and straighten out his clothes. "Well that was helpful. Maybe I won't have to pay our little friend Davina a visit after all." Klaus said, beginning to walk out. Then he stopped. "Then again…" In one swift moment he turned back to Marcel and with one precise movement snapped his neck. "Next time I can do without the unnecessary bullshit." His eyes gleamed at the sight of his once friend lying immobilized on the floor. Then he was gone.

Hayley was growing restless. She was ready to go to Hope. Her feet was burning into floor as she paces back and forth in the woods. A day had passed and she was still human. So she was thankful for that, but her newfound appreciation for Core was diminishing as the minutes passed. "Hayley, calm down. She'll be here any moment." Jackson said from his spot next to a tree. He could sense the tension from her and did his best to give her, her space. She wanted to see Hope, he understood that, but he was a bit hurt she wasn't more excited to see him in the flesh for longer than a night. He pushed the selfish feeling to away and just let the feeling of being human and alive feel him with joy. "How do you know this? You've only know her for a few hours. She could be playing us. This spell she's about to do could be for other purposes. We don't know." Hayley snapped, letting her anger get the best of her. Jackson, sadly was just her latest casualty in her onslaught of heightened emotions. She of course felt bad, but not that much. She just wasn't ed to see Hope. She had no time for the little pick me up speeches. "So little faith in me Hayley?" Cora said, as she came from around a large old tree. They were on the outskirts of Louisiana. Just near Mississippi, straddling both states. Cora walked up with about thirty, maybe forty, people behind her. Hayley of course became defensive at the sight of so many glowing eyes. Wolves. They were all wolves. "What the fuck is this?" Hayley growled. Cora smiled at Hayley and her pack's shock. "Calm down. There's nothing to fear. I told you, you would be joint me in my fight. I just left you would be joining my pack. Made of wolves and witches. So let's start the spell, shall we?" Cora said, moving in between both packs. Jackson jumped up. "Fuck no. This is crazy. Hayley? You can't be thinking about combining packs? Who would be the alpha? And what do you gain from this? Jackson said, riling up his side. Cora knew he would be a problem. Hayley married him for the protection of her child, which is admirable, but was completely stupid. She's weaker because of him. She can't think as a leader, cause he's always there me to be her insubordinate sidekick. "Why don't you shut the fuck up and let your alpha think for herself? You ready, Hayley?" Cora said, directing to the alpha. She had the power, but she was still so young. Hayley looked over to Jackson who was obviously against the idea and at her pack, who were giving her a bunch of mixed feelings on it. She looked back at Cora, who was now impatiently waiting for her response. She took a step away from Jackson and looked straight at Cora. "I'm ready." And with that Cora smiled and started the spell. Tonight would be a irreversible and unforgettable one for the books. The night one of the strongest packs on this earth was created and who knew Cora just had to wait a hundred years for it to happen.

Klaus was becoming enraged at the little to none information he had gather. Talks of a old witch coming to town was all he could find out from witches to vampires. The wolves were less than helpful. A few deaths of their kind was enough for one to spill they heard that the witch had been in search of one of them. The one that went by the hybrid Queen. That sent Klaus in a bit of spiral. What did she want with Hayley? If not to slaughter the lot of them. Klaus's fear of Hayley's imminent demise was growing. He couldn't find her and that concerned him greatly. Just as he was going on another questioning mission to sweet, but sadly preconceived Davina Clare the sky was ablaze with a sharp dark scarlet hue. Even the moon was casted with this murky tinge. It was the color of…..blood, and in that instant the earth shook and blood rained down from the sky. It was as if the sky weeped a thousand years of sorrow and torment. Something Klaus had never once seen in the hundred of centuries he walked this earth. He was truly astounded. "Hayley?" He whispered to himself and he was off as blood fell to the earth bathing him and everything else in the beautiful rich liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley felt as if she was burning alive, her skin twitched and tighten. Her hands were clasped with Cora's, as the witch did her spell. The air around them smelled of blood and death. Was she making the right decision? Was Jackson right? All Hayley could see from Cora were the whites of her eyes, that were rolled to the back of her head. She stood unwavering, while Hayley was getting anxious about the outcome. Then suddenly the intense burning sensation was gone and Cora had gone silent. She glanced around her, expecting something to happen. Jackson and the rest of her pack did the same. This was a bit underwhelming. Nothing happened. Until Hayley felt as if she was being suffocated. She released Cora's hands and dropped to her knees. Her chest tighten, making it difficult for her to breathe. It was closing up on her. She couldn't die from this, but the pain of it was almost unbearable. Hayley grabbed at her throat. Then suddenly her skin was once again afire, causing an extreme amount of pain. She could feel boils and blisters covering large areas of her skin, but there were none to be seen. Hayley screamed in pain, so loud the branches above shook. Hayley's pack started to back away in fear. Cora also collapse from across her. Where as her pack stayed in place, not flinching an inch toward or away from her. Jackson instantly ran to Hayley's side. "Hayley! Hayley! What's wrong? What did you do to her?!" Jackson yelled at her, with his eyes glowing strongly. Just behind her, Cora's pack of over thirty eyes began to each glow brightly, minus a few. Who must have been witches. Jackson looked away from them and back to his fallen wife. He held her as she writhed in his arms. Jackson pleaded with her to be fine. Willed for it. After a few minutes Cora sat up. Her ebony curls tousled, but other than that she seemed fine. Cora stood peering down at a convulsing Hayley. "What the fuck have you done to her?" Jackson said, with tears in his eyes, when suddenly she stopped. She was as still and as motionless as a rock. Which concerned him even more. "She'll be fine. Tell her when she awakens to find me." Cora turned to leave. Jackson was confused. He could feel her heartbeat, so he knew she was alive. "Wait! What happened?" Jackson asked curiously. Cora smiled at him. "It worked. We are now one pack. Which makes me your alpha. So do as I said and tell Hayley we have a lot to discuss." Cora walked away as her pack followed without hesitation.

Klaus searched the woods that held Hayley's scent. It was so fresh and the prints he could see were that of humans. She was no longer a wolf. So where was she? His first thought was of Hope. He backed away as rage settled in. This was a trap! He was gone in a instant. He made it back to the compound in no time. His eyes searching thoroughly for the sight of her. "Hello, brother. Where have you been off to?" Elijah greeted him in a blasé manner. Klaus' nose flared when he picked up her scent. "Where is she?" Klaus nearly growled. Elijah didn't even look up. He just raised a hand, pointing upward. As he continued looking through his newspaper. Klaus stomped his way upstairs. Heading straight to Hope's room. He could hear her so clearly. Her voice was filled with sadness as it was with exuberance. She also sounded exhausted. Klaus pushed the cracked door open, revealing Hayley rocking a torpid Hope to sleep. Hope's eyes slowly drooped close as the nipple from the bottle slipped from her mouth, leaving a trail of milk down the side of her mouth to her neck. "An angel fell in fiery grace. With wings aflame and wounded face." Hayley intoned, as she softly caressed the wisp of blonde hair on top of Hope's head. "From Heaven above he was expelled. A rebel outcast, now prince of Hell." Hayley's eyes lift to meet Klaus, who had been completely absorbed in the scene that unfolded before him. He had flashes of that moment where everything was fine and even relatively happy. When Hayley, who was still very much pregnant, sat where she was sitting now in a vibrant mood as she penned a letter. To whom, he had no clue, but she seemed happy. Happy enough to let him feel the baby kick. Which he did. He was surprised by the strength of such a small thing and how much it impacted him. That was the first time he knew he could fall in love with somebody. His child did that to him. Klaus shook himself to meet Hayley's gaze. It was as cold as ice. Anger seethed from her. She was containing herself and Hope was the only reason why. So Klaus pushed his heart away and returned the look. "Here to steal my child again?" Klaus whispered, not wanting to awaken Hope. Hayley stood with Hope in her arms and smiled. "That's exactly why I'm here, but I'm not stealing your child. I'm taking mine." Hayley said, lifting the already packed diaper bag. "I'll be back for the rest of her things." Klaus began to panicked as Hayley, without a second thought, walked away. "Where do you think you're going, Hayley?" Klaus asserted, as he grabbed her arm, the one carrying the bag. "Niklaus!" Elijah called from his location below them. Klaus ignored him as he focused on Hayley. "I'm leaving with my child. Welcome to a twenty-first century custody battle. Mothers win those." Hayley smirked and continued to leave. Elijah looked just as surprised. "Where on earth would you go? Back to the bayou? You still haven't told us how you broke the curse." Elijah said, not trying to hide his joy over her appearance. Hayley looked over her shoulder at an enraged Klaus. "A friend helped me. I'll actually be right across the way, but Klaus won't be invited in." Hayley watched the startled look take a hold of Klaus' face and she smiled. Without another word, her and Hope were gone.

It took sometime for Hayley to calm down. She wanted nothing more than to tear his face off. Let him feel her pain. He needed to feel her pain. Which ran so deep, it burned brightly. Cora kept a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. There are more important things than that of Niklaus Mikaelson." Cora said. Hayley looked around her new apartment, which ironically sat just across the street from Klaus. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him, but she was finding out that was impossible. "Yeah. You keep saying that, but you won't tell me what. What is this threat that you all fear so much? I'm starting to think you guys are afraid of the bogeyman. Something that doesn't exist." Hayley admitted honestly. A large man, with a warm natural tan, stepped from out of the shadows. He always found himself with Cora. Whether it was next to her or behind her. He was always there. "Show her, Cora." His voice was deep and low. Cora looked back at him and smiled. Something Hayley also noticed was that they were all so young. They were no older than herself. Cora turned back to Hayley. Are you ready to see what's coming?" It was a warning. Hayley could tell that, and she knew she had to know. Not for her sake, but for Hope's. If something was coming that could potentially harm her daughter she had to know. "Yes." Hayley said. Cora gave her a grim smile and placed her hands on each side of Hayley's face. "Take a deep breath." Just as Hayley did a flash of light shot through her head with fleeting images moving from place to place. She could see so much and it was all going by so fast, but the most prominent things were bloodshed, destruction, chaos, and death. "They're coming!" Hayley screamed.

Klaus couldn't hear anything from the apartment across from him. He knew it was from magical doings that was keeping him from eavesdropping in on Hayley, and whomever she was with. "That witch." He spat at the window his face was in. Staring at the window from across from his. That witch he heard so much about now had them both. What was she up to? What did she want? He was going to find out. Hayley and Hope belonged here. In their home. She was the one taking them away from him. Probably planting seeds of doubt and even more hatred into Hayley's head. The glass of Bourbon broke from the pressure he placed on it. "Hurt by this latest act against you?" Elijah said from behind him. Klaus turned and dropped the pieces of shattered glass that dug deep into his palm. "There's something happening over there and my child is put right in the middle if it all. I can't believe Hayley could be so careless." Klaus snapped. Elijah walked over to the window Klaus was just at and smiled. "I don't think it's careless at all. It's actually pretty safe over there. Trust me. I tried to enter and was rejected on the spot. It also seems to be pretty occupied by a lot of people." Elijah said, looking over the place. Klaus smiled from behind him. "Hmmm...it seems you have as little faith in Hayley as do I." Klaus remarked. Elijah stopped, turning to look at him. "I trust Hayley. I don't trust this new friend of hers. They might be just as bad as you. Hayley doesn't need that again in her life." Elijah stated, leaving Klaus' room. Klaus went back to the window. More afraid than before. He would never admit it though. Something wasn't right. He could sense it and he was going to find out what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hayley clung to Hope. Swaying her back and forth in her arms, as she looked down below to the city, that was alive and vibrant. Jazz music playing heavily in the distance as she moved in sync with the beat. She tried her best to keep a good face about the impending earth shattering doom that was approaching. She was really afraid and nothing Jackson said could lull her fears. She wasn't Hope. You couldn't just rub her back and rock her to soothe her worries. Hayley was a hard nut to crack. Jackson didn't understand. He was great, but not what she needed at this moment.

Hayley took another sip of alcohol as she listened to the loud music play around her. Everyone was happy and she felt great. Her parents would be pissed if they caught her sneaking back in drunk, but even that didn't scare her. Her and her friends were out on the lake having a good time. Then she saw him. He was tall, lean, and incredibly sexy, and she wanted him. She smiled a bit and then shyly looked away. He fell right for it and came over. "Having a good time?" He said, sitting down beside her. His breath was full of alcohol and he was obviously intoxicated. She felt a kind of rush from it. "Yeah. I guess so." Hayley shrugged. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kept his hand on her face, gently caressing her. "How about now?" He asked, inching closer to her face. "Don't you want to know my name first?" She said, right as his lips touched hers. He kissed her roughly and long. Not giving her time to keep up. His hands were on her body. "Ow!" Hayley yelped, pulling away after mashed her breast under his palm. He looked confused, but that didn't stop him for long. He was back kissing her and now he was on top of her. Shoving his hand up skirt and tearing at her panties. "Get off me!" Hayley yelled, as she pounded on his chest. He raised his hand high slapping her so hard in her face, her world spinned. A friend of Hayley's ran over immediately grabbing him off her. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Her friend shouted at him. The guy pushed him back causing him to trip over some net on the boat. "Mind your damn business! This doesn't concern you. The slut was asking for it." Hayley didn't remember what happened next. When she looked the guy who was just assaulting her was collapsed on the boat, while she stood there holding a broken beer bottle. He dropped the bottle. Her mind swirling as the images flashed back to her. She saw herself standing, then grabbing the bottle, and with so much adrenaline flowing through her she bashed his head in."Hayley what did you do? Is he dead?! Oh my God. He's dead!"

Klaus had been adamantly looking into his "new neighbor". Cora Beaumont, was her name. He found many Beaumonts from Louisiana and a few in the surrounding areas, but no record of her. She was either using an alias or didn't exist up until a few weeks ago. The latter wasn't plausible. He'd discovered Ms. Beaumont had bought a nightclub that just opened last week. He found himself more intrigued as ever and decided to visit tonight. He was staring across the way and saw Hayley, she was standing out on the balcony rocking a sleepy Hope. In that second he wanted nothing more than to go over there to them, but restrained himself from doing so. What silly thoughts he was having tonight? When did he ever wanted to comfort the mother of his child? How bizarre of him? There was nothing going on between them. He felt nothing more for her than she did for him. He watched for a several more minutes and then she turned and headed inside. His guess was to put Hope to bed. He turned and got ready to leave.

The nightclub was on the edge of town, from the outside the place looked like a hole in the wall and Klaus wasn't the least bit impressed. Klaus walked to the entrance when a enormous man stepped in front of him, halting his access into the club. Klaus was amused, but he really wasn't in the mood for such antics. "Do you really need me to show you who I am?" Klaus said, ready to attack first and let him answer last. Another guy came out, he was not as big but he was far more threatening. "Let him pass. He's with us." The guy said blankly. Klaus smiled as the bouncer stepped out his way. Klaus walked inside. It was pitch black at first, with only some small wall lights aligning their path. The guy who helped him get in was just in front of him, but wasn't saying a word. "So mate, who's this "us" I'm supposedly with?" Klaus questioned, waiting for a response. The guy stayed silent for the rest of the way. He brought Klaus out on to main floor and it was a complete contrast from the exterior. It was packed and extremely vivacious. The dance floor was filled with warm bodies moving across the floor in rhythm with the beat of the music playing. Klaus was too distracted by the atmosphere to noticed his little silent friend had disappeared. Klaus scoped the place as he made his way to the bar. Not knowing what he was actually here for. Then he saw her. Her body moving in beat with the song playing as her hair bounced around her. Another girl was beside her, dancing around and on her. He had to admit they were both exquisite. When the music slowed she looked his way, still dancing with her friend. Their eyes locked and he fell into some sort of stupor. What was she doing to him? She smiled as if his thoughts were on display and she could so easily read them. Metal sprinklers popped from the ceiling above, breaking their locked gaze and catching his attention. Sirens started going off catching other people's attention as well. Some were more enthused than others. Heading straight out to the floor. When the sirens ended a shower of liquid came shooting out. A drop fell on Klaus' face and with his index finger he wiped it. It was red. He brought it to his nose and then licked his finger. Shockingly it was blood. A shower of blood poured down and a majority of the dancers raised their heads, holding them back with their mouths wide open letting the blood enter their mouths. Klaus was astonished at what he was seeing. Then he noticed the large amount of glowing eyes. "Surprising, huh?" Klaus' turned to face the voice that had just spoke. He didn't even hear when she came up. It was the dancer from the floor. She now sat beside him on a stool taking a shot. "So what is this? You have beast and vampires cooperatively partying together?" Klaus said eying a wolf and a vampire dancing coquettishly. "Me? Why are you assuming I'm the one responsible?" She asked taking another shot. "Maybe because you're Cora Beaumont. Owner, witch, and the one who's going to explain exactly what she's doing in New Orleans?" Klaus said waiting for her to deny it, as he looked her over. She was obviously trying to mislead him for some reason. "Wow. I'm impressed. You did your homework. What do you want to know Mr. Mikaelson?" She looked at him without so much as a hesitation. She wasn't intimidated at all by him. She seemed more intrigued than anything. Klaus liked that. "What do you want with Hayley and my child?" Klaus cut the small talk and went straight for what he had to know. Cora laughed. "You think I'm here for a infant?" He was genuinely perplexed. "What is it that you do want then?" Cora stared at him and sighed. "I already got what I want. Now I'm just here to patiently wait." She didn't trust him, but she knew she would need him. He wasn't ready though. She could see that. "You mean Hayley? What do you want with her?" His eye had gone cold and hard. He must know so he could keep her safe. He didn't trust this witch. She was holding stuff back from him, obviously not trusting Klaus. Well the feeling was mutual. "Why is that your concern? She can't stand you. Plus you're not Hayley's keeper. She's a big girl and she can handle herself." Cora said evasively. Klaus was going weary of her and her tiresome games. "She's the mother of my child. I have right to know if you're putting her in harm's way." Klaus stated. He held back from showing any sort of emotion. Anything she could use as a way of getting to him. He could feel her trying to probe his mind or get a sense his feelings. Trying to latch on to something viable to feed off of. "How sweet of you to care for a woman you had cursed for months. If Hayley wants to tell you what we have going on, then that's up to Hayley. I won't stop her. We have a mutual beneficial relationship. Unlike you and her." Cora smirked, she stood and walked over to large group of people standing ten feet away. Klaus hadn't noticed them before, but now he could see they had been watching them the entire time. That made him on edge and no longer trusting his surrounding. He stood and walked right past them, not stopping once. Something just wasn't right about this place. He needed to leave. Just as he was walking a earsplitting scream came from the middle of the dancefloor. He frozen his place and looked as did everyone else. A girl was collapsed on the floor her neck was puncture seeping blood, but that's not the only place she was bleeding from. Her large intestines were torn from her abdomen, as well as everything else in that general area. Spread out around her, with the flesh of her stomach flapped opened. Klaus was lost in his thoughts at the sight of mutilation that happened so promptly. He watched as Cora walked up to the girl looking her over. "Search the grounds!" She screamed. Men hidden deep beneath the shadows of every corner went sprinting in every direction. Klaus took one last glimpse at the girl and then Cora and left.

He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened at the club. The girl gutted like fish and the disconcerting look Cora had upon her face. Something wasn't right. He sat with a drink in his hand trying to put the pieces together when she appeared before him. "I think we should talk." Klaus stared up at very concerned Hayley. She was holding an unconscious Hope, who was bound tightly within a soft pink wool blanket. Klaus hadn't felt such a relief to see someone as much he did now. "Yes. Let us talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Impossible!" Elijah had been pacing for a minute now. He was at loss for words. Not understanding what he had just heard. "No such thing exists. She's obviously fabricating some elaborate tale to fool you and get you and your pack to do her bidding." Hayley was piqued by Elijah's words. "So you think I'm that easy to manipulate? Cause I'm just some gullible child willing to believe anything." Hayley retorted. Klaus watched her get fired up. "That's not what I'm saying, Hayley. I just don't think we can trust someone who's using you and your pack." Elijah said, trying to calm the situation. "I seen the vision. I saw what was coming. I believe her." Hayley said, not budging from her stated opinion. Elijah could see she wasn't going to see his side and that pushing her wasn't the way. He sighed and looked at his brother who had been unusually quiet this whole time. "So what are your thoughts about all this, Niklaus? Do you trust the witch and her visions?" Klaus knew Elijah was looking for him to be on his side and sway Hayley, since he had failed at that. "I don't know what to believe brother. I know I want to have a conversation with the witch. I want to see if she's as compelling as it seems." Klaus said, smiling at Elijah's disgruntle look. Klaus had decided to keep his little expedition to Cora's nightclub to himself. Not sure what he really found there, other than more questions. "So what are we going to do about this little problem we have here? Are we just going to sit on our hands and wait for it to be sprung upon us or wait until my predictions of this witch's fallacies to be proven right?" Elijah was in a mood and Klaus was no longer going to entertained it. "Don't worry brother. I already started a course of action that will hopefully answer all your questions. As well as mine." Klaus sat back in his chair with a drink in his hand and his feet up in the air. Elijah looked at him impatiently. "And that would be?" Hayley asked from her place across from him. She had become so formidable since she returned. He knew she was powerful and strong, but it was something about her that flowed so effortlessly, it was pussiant. Something that was very alluring.

"A party? Are you sure about this Cora?" Luka said evenly. Lexie, his twin sister, ran over and grabbed the lavish white and silver invitation from his hands. "Oh sweet! I need a new outfit. Something extremely slutty and easily to take off." Lexie said, shimmying across the floor. "Oooooh! Can I come? Please say I can come." Mac squealed from her place on the floor. "If the kid is coming so am I." James said, raising his hand. Cora rolled her eyes at them all. "Everyone chill. I haven't even decided if I'm going." Cora sighed. She had been rubbing her temples for an hour and half now. She could feel a major headache coming on. She could also feel Luka's heavy stern gaze on her. "Yes, Luka? Express what you are so loudly thinking." Luka didn't even flinch at her words. He was the toughest of the group and the less expressive. His social skills lacked majorly and he was very aloof. Cora knew why, as well as Lexie, but the others just thought that's who he was. Never knowing he was more. Much more. "I don't think it's smart revealing yourself to a large group like this. What if you're exposed? Are you ready for that?" Luka asked very good questions. Cora wasn't sure if she was ready for the truth to come out about her. She showed Hayley the truth, just not her truth. Was she ready for him to know she was here? Was she ready to face him if he was in fact there? "You know we could ask questions all day and it still wouldn't change a thing. I'm here to stop what's coming and it seems like it's already here. My past will not hinder that." Cora said, staring at every single one of them. They all seemed to get that, but Luka didn't seem to buy it and she didn't have time for his concerns. Cora turned her eyes back to her core group that was sitting in the large main area at the front of the apartment. "Mac, don't you have some homework to be doing?" Cora said, to the youngest of their group. Mac blew her breath and rolled her eyes. "Wow that was so mature, and here I thought you wanted to attend an adult party." Mac jumped at that. "Oh, my God. Does this mean I can go?" She asked excitedly. Her clear pale blue eyes sparked as she smiled. "Yeah. I guess you can go." Cora said, with an exaggerated sigh. Mac jumped and ran straight over to Cora to hug her. "Well then I know I'm coming. Let me go decided what to wear." James said, standing up and to leave. He was tall and lean, and orphaned like the majority of us. Cora had met him Seoul, Korea and he was barely seventeen then. "Oh this should be fun to see. Your choices are between something with a cartoon character on it or something with a stain." Lexie joked, following him. "Oh and I'll still get more ass than you." James said. Lexie's eyes lit up. "Wanna bet?" James scoffed and stuck out his hand. "Most Definitely." Lexie slapped his hand and followed him up the stairs. Mac went up after them. It was just Luka and Cora left. Luka got up and stood there staring hardly. "So I guess you're going to be using your real name then."

Hayley was laying in bed wide awake. It had been hours and she still couldn't sleep. Her skin was itching and all prickly. She was on edge, and everything right now was making it worst. Jackson was sound asleep, and snoring quite loudly. Hayley bit her lip wanting to wake him, but then she thought about it and she realized she didn't want his company. So she got up and checked on Hope. her eyes were shut tightly, fluttering as she cooed so softly. Hayley brushed her cheek gently. Then she quietly tiptoed from their room. The sun would be rising in a few hours and all Hayley felt like doing was running. She wanted to feel the sweat pour through her fur, as she flexed her muscles and sprinted through the woods. She grabbed her leather jacket and threw it on as she headed down the deserted street. She walked a few feet and then stopped. "Why are you following?" Hayley turned, crossing her arms as she faced him. Klaus smiled at Hayley's vexed expression. "I was just seeing where you were off to at such a hour. Leaving our sleeping child with the likes of Jackson I see. My God, woman do you have any regards for our child." Klaus replied with the hint of a smile on his face. Hayley rolled her eyes. She turned back around and kept walking, leaving Klaus and the half moon behind her. Klaus followed her closely. "What?!" Hayley yelled, as she swung around to face him. Klaus stopped. He could clearly see the anger coming off her and it was directed at him. "Where are you off to Hayley? Knowing what we know now, do you really think it's a good idea to be going off all by yourself?" Klaus said, not covering his concern for her. She was still pissed at him and he didn't know how to fix that. "I was going for a run." Hayley finally said. Klaus nodded. She watched him for a second, he looked really worried and she never really saw him like this. He was normally such a sarcastic ass. Hayley blew her breath. "Do you want to come with me?" She asked, hoping secretly he would decline. He looked up at her. Surprised, by her request. "As a wolf?" His voice shook a bit and he coughed to cover it. "Yeah. Why? Have you not been running as one?" His facial expression was still and he was silent. "Klaus have you ever turned into an actual wolf before?" Hayley asked, not understanding this whatsoever. He instantly became standoffish. "Why is that important?" He said coldly. Hayley shrugged. "I don't know. If you don't want to come you don't have to." Hayley said, beginning to walk again. This time Klaus didn't follow. He didn't move an inch as he watched her go. The further she got the smaller she became, until she had completely vanish out of his eyesight. He couldn't tell her that the mere thought of becoming the monster his father loathe so much, was one of his biggest fears. He hated when a full moon would appear, he could sense it like he sensed when dawn was approaching. His skin would have a slight tightening whenever one was out. He never was able to change and the thought of it now frighten him more than ever. How could one as powerful as him be afraid of something so inane?

Elijah looked through every book he could get his hands on. Not finding so much as a quote or short passage. He had hit a roadblock and was becoming quite frustrated with it all. Even the internet held nothing to find on such a creature. "Upir?" He said aloud to himself. "This was... nonsense. There was no such thing. Right? He found himself stuck. He hated this feeling. He wanted so badly to talk to the witch inhabiting the apartment across from them. Cora Beamont, was her name, and even he could tell it was an alias when he heard it. She was no doubt keeping something from Hayley, and lying about who knows what else. She was a danger to Hayley, and to his family. He would uncover it. He had to. The longer she was around the more of a problem she became. Marcel looked out at the skyline of the city. He stood on his roof drinking a glass of Scotch. The air was crisp, but in no way affecting him. His mind was lost in thoughts of this new witch that had entered the game. She was a game changer from what he had heard. The speculation that was spreading of her was getting crazy. Some say she was a witch from the Bennett bloodline, some thought she was nothing but a con artist fooling people with smoke tricks. Marcel didn't know what to believe, other than he needed to know more. Much more.


	5. Chapter 5

The party was being set up for tonight. Klaus had everything organized and ready to go. Today was also his day with Hope. She was sitting on the floor playing with a stuffed animal. Klaus enjoyed watching her. He felt a bit bitter that Hayley gave her to Freya to bring to him. Instead of just meeting him herself. Freya had said Hayley had something important to do and didn't have the time. Lies, Klaus thought. She was obviously evading him, but that didn't make sense. They were getting back to the way they were before Dahlia's games caused them to separate and be on opposing sides. Klaus knew he had went too far in regards to getting back at Hayley. He felt guilt over it. Guilt, Hayley wouldn't know about of course. She saw what he let her see. His inability to let others in was becoming a problem. When the "others" were that of his own family. He wanted to return to their original plan of raising Hope together, as a family, but he didn't know how to get that ideal image back. They were broken.

Hayley smiled and was polite, but she really wasn't in the mood for these trivial things, such as looking for a dress. "Hayley you looked pretty in the strapless black dress." Mac said kindly. Sweet little Mac, was the most surprising one of them all to Hayley. Not only was she merely sixteen, she was a vampire. A vampire surrounded by wolves and witches, that all were very protective of her. Hayley was interested in why, but didn't want to come across as nosy. Especially not to the one person that had helped her the most. "Well then I'll get that one." Hayley shrugged. Cora could see Hayley wasn't in the mood for any of this. She understood it, she truly did so she sympathized with her. "Well if Mrs. Kennel doesn't want to have a good time she can go the fuck home. Cause no one here is going to baby her." Lexie remarked, taking a sip of the wine she had snuck inside the little boutique. Hayley snapped her head in Lexie's direction. "Excuse me?" Hayley said, her voice getting aggressive. Lexie smiled and sat straight up on the bench she had been indolently lying upon. "You heard me princess. If you want to pout and blow your breath, you can take your bony ass and leave. We obviously don't care about your attitude." Lexie said, not holding anything back. Her tan cheekbones raised into a smirk, as she shooed Hayley. Hayley instantly got to her feet, which of course had Cora jumping up in between the two fiery hot blooded wolves. "Maybe you forgot, but I sure haven't forgotten the fact that there are very dangerous vampires tracking down and killing other supernatural beings. We're literally sitting here just waiting to be slaughtered like feeble children." Hayley said with a low growl. Lexie jumped up as well. She stood on the opposite side of Cora, her eyes glowing brightly. "I've never forgotten that. I've loss countless of friends to these things. What about you? You have a spat with your baby daddy and look at you. You're reunited with your child and pack. While most of my family are dead. What makes you so damn special? Huh?!" Cora turned to face Lexie. "Suficiente!" Cora shouted at her. Lexie's eyes shifted back to their usual brown and she lower her head. Mac did the same, even though she wasn't the intended party. They held Cora in such a high regard. Hayley knew this, but couldn't understand it. Cora was nothing more than a witch. How was she holding so much power over a vampire and werewolf? "Hayley, we get where you're coming from. We really do, but on the occasions we like to loosen up. We know what's coming, and we don't like to be consumed with fear to the point of paranoia. We're always prepared even at social gatherings." Cora explained. Hayley bit her lip and nodded. "But seeing as this isn't really your thing you can go find Jackson and spend time with your husband." Hayley didn't take up no more of Cora's time and just left. She didn't go find Jackson, like Cora suggested. She went to see her daughter instead.

Klaus sat on the floor, next to an adsorbed Hope, whose attention was completely focused on shoving a whole block into her mouth. Klaus laughed, as she shook the block in frustration of not being able to complete her task. "She's with you for a few months and she's already showing signs of your bad traits." Hayley said. Klaus looked up surprised by her appearance. She was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed looking at Hope adoringly. "And what bad traits would that be, love?" Klaus asked, playing into it. He was oddly happy by her visit. He couldn't deny how much he missed her all these months, but she would never believe it and he wouldn't dare speak of it. Hayley walked further in. "Let's see, she's very irascible. She's demanding, very independent, but I think she gets that last one from me." Hayley smirked, as she sat down across from Klaus. "Ummm, what else? She's a bit of a risk taker. Always trying new things and gets angry when she doesn't succeed. I think I see too much of you in her." Hayley said, playing peekaboo with Hope. Hope refused to let Hayley close her hands over eyes and would grab her fingers at any chance she could get. "Does that frighten you?" Klaus said, looking firmly at Hayley. His playfulness gone and replaced by more of a solemn one. Hayley stopped for a moment and returned his focused gaze. "What?" Klaus licked his lips and stared back down at Hope. "Does it cause you great fear that our child will become like me?" Hayley could see he was looking for some confirmation of what he already knew in his head to be true. That their daughter would grow up to be as royally fucked up as him or even her. Hayley wasn't as put together as she made it seem. She had her own demons. Some more restless than others. Everyday it was an uphill battle to keep them at bay. She knew it was the same for him. Something they had in common. So Hayley looked him straight in the eyes, as if she was speaking to herself and spoke from the heart. "Hope will have her own problems growing up with a family as dysfunctional as this one. She will struggle and make mistakes, but….she will be her own person. All we can do as parents is try our best to not screw her up any further than we already have." Hayley smiled, picking up a block and handing it to Hope. Klaus leaned back. He couldn't stop the emotional weight her words held on him. One of his biggest fears was that he would somehow ruin his child like his father did to him. To think he could ever hurt the pure innocence that was held by his precious Hope, caused him great distress. She was the most important person to him. He made promise to himself just before she was born, that he would forever keep her safe and happy. No matter the cost. He now realized his selfishness of holding that hurt her. He took her mother from her out of anger and spite. Something he would forever regret and make up for. "Do you want to hear how she's like you?" Klaus said, gently caressing Hope's cheek. Hayley groaned. "No. Not really." Hayley laughed. " She has your beauty. No doubt your brains, but of course my wits. She's compassionate, brave, and stubborn. Then again I think she gets that stubbornness from us both." Klaus admitted freely. Hayley's mouth fell open in shock. "Did you just admit to being stubborn. Who would have thought this day would ever come?" Hayley joked. Hope laughed as Hayley tickled her stomach. "I admit nothing. Your only witness to such a confession is a toddler. And she would never dare speak of her father's secrets." Klaus said, tickling her as well. "Chill, Klaus. Your secret is safe." Hayley said, picking up Hope and putting her in her lap. "So I can get that in blood?" Hayley rolled her eyes at him, standing up with Hope. "I'm going to go change her." Klaus stood and followed Hayley to the Hope's room. Which was Hayley's old room. "I can change her with one hand and under a minute." Klaus gloated, standing behind Hayley. "Bullshit." Hayley said crassly. As soon as the word came out her mouth she covered her mouth with her hand. "Wow, Hayley. Such foul language in front of such innocence." Klaus teased. Hayley tossed the used diaper over her shoulder at him, nearly hitting him. "I bet you I can put her down for a nap faster than you." Hayley said, lifting up Hope from the changing table. Klaus squinted at her. "It's a bet."

Marcel got ready for the party Klaus was hosting at the compound. Josh walked in flopping on his couch. "So you're actually going to this thing tonight?" Josh asked, as he fumbled with a magazine. Marcel did his tie and smooth out his jacket. "Of course. I have to meet this witch that is now living in the Quarter. Plus she's supposedly leading a large pack." The more Marcel spoke on it the more his intrigued grew. "Of wolves? A witch leading a pack of wolves is mindbogglingly. Are you sure you heard correctly?" Josh asked, in disbelief. Even a baby vamp like Josh had a hard time believing such a thing. Marcel didn't blame him. He was also having trouble believing it, but even Klaus confirmed it. So he knew this girl was the real deal. "Yes. I heard it from Klaus himself. He's not believing her story, so the party tonight is a way of finding out the truth. You can come if you want." Marcel didn't even think when he made the offer. Josh look down at his feet, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah...no. I'm good. I rather spend my time here or wherever doing something...else." Josh said, with a heavy sigh. Marcel hadn't checked up on Josh after he disappeared when his boyfriend Aiden was murdered. He didn't know how to respond to his grief. He had loss many friends, who he considered family, but how could he compare that to Josh losing someone he was in love with. That was another hardship. One Marcel had yet to experience. The only woman he ever loved left him, and that pain was completely different. "Hey, man, I'm sorry about Aiden." Marcel said, feeling a bit awkward saying his name. He didn't want to upset Josh. Josh waved his hand and shook his head. "Man, it's all good. I'm fine." Which was a lie. Marcel could see that. He was about to say more when Camille walked in. "You ready?" She asked, smiling at Josh when she noticed him. Camille, who kindly accepted his offer to go to Klaus' party with him, was his date for the evening. Josh waved and got up. "I'll leave you two to it." Josh left before Marcel could get another word out. Cami walked closer to him, and as if Josh could somehow hear from wherever he had gone to, whispered, "How's he doing?" Marcel gave her a cool smile. "Not as well as he pretends." Cami looked back at where Josh had exit, with a melancholy expression. She was always the compassionate one. One of the things he liked about her. He held out his arm and said, "Shall we?" Cami grabbed his arm, holding it loosely, and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Hayley smooth out her dress, picking at nonexistent lint. She took a deep breath and walked out her room. Jackson was waiting for her in the living room. He smiled at her appearance. "You look amazing." He said, walking over to her. She returned his smile, but not really feeling it. She had felt bad her feelings had become so forced around him. She did care for him, but...but it wasn't the same. Ever since they got back to being themselves it wasn't like before. It was harder now and she didn't know how to tell him that. He could sense it, that she was sure of. "You look handsome." Hayley remarked. Now that wasn't a lie he did look good. He had cut his hair and shaved a bit of his beard off. He seem to like that she noticed. "Well I try." He said, rubbing his face. "You ready?" He looked at her. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to, so she smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm ready. Let's join the masses."

Klaus fumbled with his tie. He was not understanding how he was having trouble with this. "Need help, brother?" Klaus turned to see Freya standing behind him. She was wearing a long gold dress, that hugged her body just right, with a slight plunge at the neckline. "Well don't you look quite lovely? Have a possible new suitor to impress?" Klaus said, as Freya came over and began to tie his necktie. Freya laughed, pulling his tie around his neck. "Sorry to disappoint brother, I'm going solo this evening." Freya replied. Klaus watched as her hands moved swiftly tying his tie with ease. "Well the night is still young. Maybe you'll snatch up some young intoxicated deviant." Klaus smirked, looking at Freya's finished product. She slapped his shoulder hard. "Maybe I will." Klaus watched her leave. He still was feeling anxious and that confused him. This was unusual, he had never felt such away before. Well, before the change that is. He had grew a great confidence after becoming immortal. He was invincible and strong, but now his thoughts were muddled. He wasn't feeling too confident either. "Dammit." He mumbled. Then he saw her. Hayley was standing in her room looking at herself in the mirror, touching her dress. Well more so fidgeting in it as she touched bits and pieces of it, looking uncomfortable. She was absolutely stunning. Klaus knew Hayley was a really beautiful in a dress, but tonight was different. He truly saw her, and with that he saw how remarkable she was. His eyes were no longer closed to the fact and he hated the urges that were starting from it. He hated the feeling that also came with it.

Hayley finally arrived, with Jackson following closed behind her. Cora smiled as they all entered the compound together. A fellow pack member stayed behind to watch Hope. Cora could see Hayley wasn't too sure about it, but said yes anyway. She still needed a lot more growing to do as leader. Cora hoped to be the one to show her. That is if she still trusted her after discovering her deception. Cora shook away the tiring thought and focused on tonight. Tonight was about them being observed and questioned by the Mikaelsons. Cora was fine with that. They knew what they were walking into and were going to make the best out the situation by enjoying themselves.

People were beginning to fill up the room, moving from place to place, socializing and dancing. Cora looked around and had yet to spot Niklaus Mikaelson until he spoke. "Welcome, to a night of possibilities. Enjoy." He said warmly, for him, from above them atop of his staircase. Cora smiled and grabbed a drink. Her pack, her family, instantly dispersed. Trying to get a feel of the place. James went straight over to where the music was, obviously taking a disliking to it. Lexie immediately starting flirting with a group of guys...as well as women that surrounded her. Mac kept herself close to Cora, as did Luka. Cora first came in contact with Elijah, then after Freya and Klaus join them. This should be fun, Cora thought to herself. "So, a witch leading a wolf pack is very bizarre don't you think?" Elijah said, jumping straight into things. Cora didn't even show any signs of distress by his question. She knew that would be something many would ask first. She was of course not ready to answer that just yet. "New things happen all the time. Just look at what I foresee. Unimaginable creatures that have never been heard of or seen, living amongst us in the shadows waiting...for what? I'm not completely sure of. I just know they want to cause a great amount of destruction." Cora said, getting lost in her thoughts for a second. Klaus took notice of this. "Any more questions?" Cora looked around, but knew the one having the most trouble believing her was Elijah. "I'm just surprised so many would follow someone as young as you. What is it...thirty people?" Freya asked, with her own hint of scrutiny. Cora looked around at her pack and laughed. She could hear Mac laugh under her breath as well. "Try fifteen...hundred." Freya choked on her drink. Klaus eyes grew with curiosity, as Elijah stared with disbelief. "Fifteen hundred? Are we really suppose to believe that many, willingly, follow your command?" Freya said not believing one word. Cora could feel Luka getting defensive. His emotions were always so intense when she sensed them. She placed her hand on his wrist calming him. "I really don't care what you believe. I don't need to boast about such petty things." Cora said honesty. Elijah didn't know how he felt knowing a child, such as herself, had her hands on a army as large at that. The more he was in her company the more he saw her as the threat. He didn't trust her not one bit. Klaus, on the other hand, was intrigued. Funny how he wasn't the first one to jump to his usual paranoia and skepticism. He was now attracted to her, well not her perse, but her power and influence. He was now standing before the most influential person in the room and he just wanted a taste of it.

The music played softly in the background as the room started filling up with even more guests. Hayley sighed as she stared around at the many unfamiliar faces. Her pack was spread out all over and she hadn't seen, but a few of them since they got here. Jackson was underneath her this entire time, making Hayley a bit annoyed by his attachment to her. Her mind was on thoughts of the beasts called upirs, Russian vampires that have lived for centuries undetected by any other supernatural creature. They were unheard of, which made Hayley even more uneasy. They knew nothing which was a disadvantage for them. She hated this feeling and Jackson was trying too hard to be Mr. Optimistic and is was grating on her nerves. She knew he was trying to help her, but it wasn't. She was becoming more uneasy as the night went on. Hayley noticed Marcel and Cami entered and felt somewhat relieved by the familiar faces in a room full of strangers. "Well it's nice to see you, Cami." Hayley said sincerely. Cami came up and hugged her. "I'm really glad to see you...up and walking." Cami said awkwardly, causing Hayley and Jackson to laugh. "And not on all fours?" Hayley said, seeing where she was hinting to. Cami rubbed her face, embarrassed. "Sorry. That was stupid. You guys look great." Cami said, nodding to her and Jackson. Hayley nodded back and taking notice of her and Marcel. "You guys do too." Hayley said, raising an eyebrow. Cami caught on to what Hayley was trying to say and laughed. "We're just friends Hayley." Marcel touched his heart looking hurt. "Ouch. My feelings are hurt, Camille. You couldn't even wait until I walked away to get you a drink?" Marcel said, smiling. "You were getting me a drink?" Cami said. Marcel rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah. I'm getting you a drink." He said walking away with Jackson. Hayley was relieved to see that and Cami noticed. "Trouble in paradise?" Cami asked simply. Hayley groaned.

Klaus was able to get Cora alone to himself and delighted in that. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anything real from her with Elijah breathing down her neck with nothing but questions and doubts. So it was just them two. The ancient immortal and the deceptive witch.

"So tell me, love, what are you really doing here? With an army out there, you could be ruling some small part of the world. Yet...you're here. Warning us of possible danger?" Klaus said, trying to play it cool. Cora could sense his intrigue and mistrust. He was also very drawn to her power. She laughed. He was concerned about all the wrong things. "I don't have a army. I have a family. Sorry, love, I'm not some crazy tyrannic ruler on a power trip, that's looking to control everything. I'll leave that to you." She mocked. Klaus was taken back by her strong words. She was blunt and he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he liked it nevertheless. "So you're just here out the kindest of your heart? I find that hard to believe." Klaus said, letting his suave exterior drop showing his more colder one. "I'm here cause I don't want to die." Cora stated, staring at Klaus directly back not standing down. He blinked and instantly regretted such a thing. She had challenged him and he folded. He cursed himself for it. Thankfully Marcel interrupted them. "Introduce me to you friend." Marcel said, when he made his way around Klaus to meet the new witch. Marcel's jaw dropped and his body was still. Frozen almost. He was in a state of shock and Klaus could see that. "Do you two know each other?" Klaus immediately asked. Marcel didn't respond. Klaus looked at Cora, who was staring down Marcel with eyes that gave away a thousand years of contempt. "Why yes. Marcellus and I go way back. Back to the red maple." The intensity of Cora was held for a moment before a young member of her pack came over. "Cora let's dance." Mac said, grabbing Cora's hand. Cora snapped out of it and smiled. "Yeah. Let's dance." Without a second glance at Marcel Cora was gone. Klaus turned to him and pushed him back. "What on God's earth do you know about that witch?" Klaus practically growled. Marcel's eyes were unfocused and his mind was a mess. He couldn't think properly. He felt as if a hole had opened up and swallowed him whole. He was suffocating and sweating profusely. "Get out of my way!" Marcel shouted, knocking Klaus' hands off him and shoving passed him straight out the compound. Cami ran after him. Klaus stood there perplexed. Not understanding what the hell just happened. He turned to see Cora staring at him so hard her eyes could break ice and he felt sick, but she wasn't focusing on him. It was Marcel. All of sudden the feeling was gone and so was Cora. She had made her way around the dance floor. Moving with the beat and dancing with her friends. Klaus needed to know what that was all about he had to know.

Jackson watched from afar as Mac and Cora got Hayley to dance with them after much urging. He couldn't help, but feel even more left out of her life. Ever since they made the shift from wolves to humans fulltime Hayley had become incredibly distant. He knew she was struggling with a lot and he tried to be supportive. It just was so hard for him and he loved her so much. "Why don't you regain your balls back and stop acting like such a pussy." Jackson was surprised to see Lexie coming from behind him with a half empty glass of wine. "Excuse me?" Jackson said still shocked by her statement. "You heard me. You're sitting over here in a corner like a puppy waiting for his owner to finally play with him. You look pathetic." Lexie said, gulping down the last of her wine. She wiped her mouth and handed her glass to him. "She's my wife." Jackson stated getting angry. Lexie laughed hard. "And she's obviously tired of you humping her leg. So get what's left of your dignity and prepare for what's coming." Lexis said, as she disappeared into the sea of people.

Cora was dancing when she heard it. It was like hitting a wall at hundred miles per hour and she loss her breath. Falling to her knees. Mac panicked when she noticed. Helping her to her feet with Hayley. "What's wrong?" Hayley asked, actually worried. Cora could feel the pain and cries of torment. It was hitting her all so hard. She couldn't stop it nor control it. "STOP THE MUSIC!" Cora yelled at the top of lungs, causing the whole room to come to a sudden halt. The music was cut off and the room was as silent as the dead. Luka was beside her in a flash. It was like the most natural thing to him. Cora stood and walked to the entrance. "What's happening to her?" Klaus asked, more out of curiosity than concern. Luka didn't respond and just stood there, waiting for any orders Cora had to give him. He was always ready for her command. Cora looked over her shoulder at the room of stunned guests and smiled sadly. "Don't you hear them?" She asked her pack. Her pack looked from one another just as confused as the rest of the guest. "So many of our kind are being slaughtered at this very moment." Cora explained. She slowly unzipped her dress letting it fall to her feet. Cora's pack stepped out of the crowd ready for her. Klaus and Hayley, as well as many others were befuddled by what was happening. She stepped out of her dress and took each one of her heels off, tossing them as if they were meaningless to her. Klaus took notice of the symbols tattooed on her back in black ink. It covered most of her back now and it was all quite beautiful to him. She undid her bra and took off her panties. Standing before everyone stark naked and embracing the night. Her skin twitched and fluttered as her skin tore from her flesh and she shifted into the largest wolf Klaus had ever seen in his entire life. Klaus staggered back aghast at what he was seeing. "A hybrid?" He murmured in astonishment. Her coat was silver as the moon with a long thin ebony streak running down her chest and her eyes...her eyes were the color of blood. Rich and dark like rubies. Hayley stood as shocked as Klaus watching Cora leap through the air and out of the compound. Almost everyone ran outside to see the beautiful graceful creature dart down the vacant street. In a matter of seconds her pack tore off their clothes each shifting at a time until they all were following her down the street as well. The few witches from her pack grabbed Mac and headed for their home. Discussing what spell to perform. While Hayley just stood there in awe and admiration. "Wow." Was all she could think to say.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt nothing under his feet as he ran through the woods. He wasn't out of breath, but he felt as if his heart would explode from his chest. This had to be a dream... There was no possible way… Marcel made it to the outskirts of the city, desperately searching for the tree. "Where is it?" He asked into the night. A silver crescent moon shone brightly above, giving him as much light as possible. Not that he needed it with his excellent eyesight, but he was very much grateful for it. He was going in circles. This was crazy. He knew how to get to that tree in his sleep, but now...now he could barely tell which way was east. "A spell?" He murmured to himself. "She placed a spell on the woods." Marcel was growing agitated, the longer he stayed trapped in the maze of deception, the more his rage grew. He screamed out at darkness in frustration. This was becoming one hell of a night. He had to find that damn tree. He had to make sense of this situation."You won't stop me from discovering the truth, Brynn. I will find out how you're alive."

Hayley was sitting with Hope rocking her gently back and forth. Lulling her to a dreamless sleep. She could still see the large great wolf Cora shifted into and her mind was once again amazed at how majestic Cora looked. She had never seen such a wolf like her. Her speed and gallant were unmatched by the ferocity she had as she leaped onto the street and dashed off into the distance without a second thought. Hayley never thought of herself like that. She still felt as if she was an inadequate leader at times. Second guessing herself at every chance. Looking to Jackson for confirmation over every decision she made. It made her weak. This she realized. Cora never looked to the others for validation in her decision making process. She did what she thought was best for her pack and they never stood against her. They believed in her and Hayley could see why. "She's so pretty. Can I put her down?" Mac asked, stepping into the little nursery Hayley had set up for Hope. Hayley smiled at the young girl and nodded. "Sure. Just be very quiet and very careful." Hayley readjusted Hope as Mac smiled and held out her arms. Hayley moved Hope over into Mac's arms. Mac smiled brightly, smelling the child as she gently rubbed her back. "She smells so good." Mac whispered. Hayley smiled at the image of Mac carrying a sleeping Hope over to her crib. After they both stepped out into the living room. "Babies are a weakness of mine. They're all so adorable and sweet." Mac said, drinking blood from a mug handed to her from Hayley. "Hope is a stubborn little thing, but I couldn't imagine my life without her." Hayley said, looking over her shoulder. Mac lower head. "You're a really good mom Hayley." Hayley looked at her. She had never heard someone say that to her. It was nice to hear. "So what about you? Where's your family? How did you become…" Hayley trailed off, feeling like she went too far. Some things were too personal for others to discuss and Hayley knew this. She never wanted to speak of her past.

Dinner was set and it was just another night. Hayley sat across from her parents trying not to smile as they talked about their day. She looked up to them and how they expressed their love. Even if she would never admit it herself. She took a forkful of her spaghetti when her skin began to feel tight. She shook her hand feeling a cramp coming on, but the feeling wouldn't let up. Suddenly it felt as if a million tiny insects were skittering across her skin, burrowing themselves deep within her. She started to back away from the table, flailing both her arms. "What's wrong, Hayley? You're acting crazy?" Her mother said, watching her fearfully. Hayley fell to her knees, feeling a burning sensation come over her skin. Radiating throughout her body, like she just walked through a fire. "I don't know! It hurts!" Hayley screamed. Her father got to his feet running to her. Her mouth was becoming so sore and she felt her jaw began to shift and grow wider. "In all that is holy….look at her eyes?!" Her father shouted to her mother. Her mother came over and jump back aghast at what she saw. Her daughter's eyes were glowing. "She's a...beast." Her mother spat out, like she was disgusted. Hayley cried out as she felt her bones break and shift. Moving around her body forming a whole new skeletal structure. She was screaming so loudly her parents moved away from her, afraid by what was happening. "Get her out of here! The whole neighborhood will hear her!" Her mother ordered her father, who stood there unsure of what to do. Afraid of getting to close. "Help me. Please." Hayley sobbed, making her final transition into a beast.

Klaus looked across the way trying to see if he could see something. Hoping he would catch a glimpse of Hayley and Hope, but he was disappointed to see neither. "Staring at the night sky, brother?" Elijah asked, from behind him. Elijah walked further into the room, but Klaus still had not turned around. "Are you even the least bit concerned of what lives next to us? Of what your child is living with?" Klaus was more concerned after discovering Cora's true self, well at least half of it. She was still hiding something. Her and Marcel shared a secret which would probably lead him to who she really is, but as of now Elijah was irritating him. "Why of course I am, brother, but I can't possibly walk across the street and get her. Now can I?" Klaus said, giving him a quick smile before turning to face the wide openness before him, giving Elijah his back again. "You're so intently staring from your window, but that won't make up for your heinous past actions. I doubt Hayley's anywhere near ready to forgive you. Nor am I." Elijah's cold words hit Klaus. He turned to see nothing, but vacancy. Elijah was gone. Klaus hit the wall in front of him. The thought of Hayley's anger with his actions didn't sit well with him at all.

Hayley waited up all night for any sight of Cora and the pack, but they had yet to return. Jackson had gone out with a couple of the guys for a drink. They were all still so shocked by what they saw and needed to clear their heads. Hayley walked out to her balcony absentmindedly staring out across the way. She could see a warm light emitting from Klaus' room. She ran her hands through her hair. Her anger for what he did was still very much intact, but she couldn't change the fact they shared a child. A child they would share for the rest of their lives. She was incredibly bored and decided to see what he was up too. It didn't take long for her to get there. He was sitting on his couch surrounded by books, too immersed to noticed her until she was all the way inside the room. "What brings you over to the place you formerly called home? I hope the music wasn't too loud. Damn this commotion. Please don't call the landlord." Klaus quipped. Hayley rolled her eyes at his jokes. A smooth classical piece played in the background. "I've been waiting for Cora and the rest of the pack to return and they haven't." Hayley admitted, sitting across from him. Klaus noticed her distance, but the mere fact of her presence was enough to satisfy him. "Are you worried of your new mentor?" Klaus asked, with a smirk. Hayley glared at him as she reached for one of the books on the coffee table in front of him. "Of course not. I'm just curious of what's keeping them and Cora isn't my mentor. We're helping each other." Hayley retorted, flipping through the book. "Helping each other?" Klaus asked. Hayley looked up. "Yes. Helping each other. As in I'm helping her and she's helping me." Hayley stated firmly. Klaus closed his book and perched himself at the edge of his seat. "How so? To have such a relationship you have to each benefit from it." Klaus said condescendingly. Hayley gave him a severe look and said, "I am benefiting from our relationship. I joined her pack and accepted the fight that's ahead of us. The fight you seem to be taking so lightly. In return she helps protect my child." Hayley said coolly. Klaus sat back in his seat, angered by her words. "Protect our child from exactly what? If I may ask." Hayley leaned closer in with a smirk, when they suddenly heard a scream. Both Hayley and Klaus jumped to their feet. Hayley ran to the balcony, with Klaus just behind her. The protective barrier keeping the apartment Hayley lived in protected was now being forcibly open. A group of obscurely cloaked figures thrashed at the barrier. Using nothing, but their hands to tear the protective invisibility wide open. Hayley looked across the way to her balcony that faced the one she was on and saw Mac. She was inside holding an awake wailing Hope. "Hayley!" Mac was screaming her name, as she searched the apartment for her. Hayley swung her feet over the railing and fell to the ground just a few feet from them group attacking her home. Hayley couldn't see their faces, but a few of them stopped, taking notice of her. Klaus was beside her. His hand brushing hers as they prepared to fight.

Marcel had given up hope of ever finding the tree. He knew he needed the help of another witch and would have gladly went to Davina, but this was a past that haunted him for nearly two centuries. He couldn't just let it out now. Especially not when he thought it was buried. He fell to the ground leaning his back against the trunk of a tree. They wouldn't understand. They would hate him. That he was sure of her. He thought everything was done. He made a horrible unforgivable mistake and he knew that. He regretted it everyday of his immortal life. Of course Brynn was here too expose it, and even to get her revenge. He wouldn't blame her. She had every right to get back at him for what he did. The smell of smoke and burning flesh never once left him. He could smell and see that day so clearly. The screams of many shot through his head causing him, excruciating pain. Marcel covered his ears with his hands. The painfully sharp keening that filled his head would not stop. He finally realized the noise was coming from inside his head. He threw his body onto the ground shaking as sweat soaked his shirt. He was losing it. He looked up at the tree that his back was just against and there it was. The tree he was looking for stood before him. Searing pain shot throughout his body. He tried to stand, but he couldn't. She had cursed this very spot and he was paying for it. Just like she did all those years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus ran first, pulling one of the dark figures off the barrier. Hayley dodged a lunge for her face, lifting her leg and kicking the person in the chest. It fell backwards, but quickly getting back to it's feet. It was tall and wide. Its body a lot harder than Hayley was use to for any creature. She suddenly became surrounded. Klaus was also surrounded, fighting his way out. Hayley lift her fist, forcing it into the one closest to her, jaw. Its head snapped back as her fist bounced off it. His cloak fell off his head and Hayley gasped. His eyes and mouth were sewed shut. His skin was dry and rough, Hayley realized it was clay. He was a large creature made of clay. Hayley was so absorbed in figuring out what it was, that she didn't see the one furthest to her right lower his head and charge her. He clashed right into her midsection, causing her to cry out as she was knocked to the ground. "Hayley!" Klaus shouted, trying to make his way to her. The witches had gathered outside in the courtyard, chanting, as they tried to keep the shield up. Another creature raised his foot stepping down onto Hayley's hand crushing every last bone in her hand. The pain was excruciating. Hayley screamed, pulling her useless hand to her chest. It would take some time to heal. Time she didn't have. Klaus twisted the head of the one getting closer to Hayley. It did nothing to it, other than cause it a bit of confusion. Klaus lift Hayley in his arms, cradling her. "A little help here! Are we supposed to defeat these monstrosities by our damn selves?" Klaus yelled at the witches still inside the protective barrier. Their heads didn't lift to answer his question. Instead they continued to keep chanting in a tongue unfamiliar to Hayley. Klaus tried to enter the barrier, but still couldn't. The creatures behind them started to surround them both, closing in. "Do they have markings on their forehead?!" A voice shouted from a above. Klaus looked up to see the young girl, Cora and her pack left behind. "What?!" Klaus shouted back. Mac pointed to one of the creatures moving in for the attack. It was too late and he punched Klaus dead in the back. Klaus dropped Hayley, as he collapsed. His spine was severed in half. Hayley crawled to him. "Klaus? Klaus? Are you okay?" She touched his still face. "He'll be fine! You have to rub off the marking on their forehead!" Mac yelled at her. Hayley staggered to her feet, with her back to Klaus. Standing protectively in front of his body. One started running in her her direction. Hayley let off a growl as she wrapped her arms around his neck, swinging her body on his back. He tried his best to shake her off. Her hand was nearly healed when she smudged the symbol on his forehead. His body imploded into clay, leaving a pile of it on the ground. Hayley crouched low as she waited for the next one to attack.

Hayley was able to take down five of them with two to spare. Her body had never felt so alive and it was actually thriving off the adrenaline she was getting. Klaus hadn't come to and he was seriously worrying her. One to her left raised his large thick arm, swinging it at her. Hayley moved out of the way, but in doing so she walked straight into the other one to her right. Who was also swinging his arm. Her face hit the thick clay arm so hard she could feel the bridge of her nose twisting out place, and her jaw becoming dislocated. She stumbled back. Spitting blood and teeth out her mouth. The one behind her pounded his fist into the back of her legs, forcing her to the ground. She kneeled before them, as one raise his leg as far it could go and then shoving it into her chest. The one before her was coming for her and in a flash he was nothing, but a pile of clay. "That's no way to treat a lady." Klaus said, turning to his left and kicking the last one back. He dug his fangs into the clay, causing the creature to shake uncontrollably as he rubbed off the marking. That was it. It was over. Hayley looked up at Klaus, who was standing there before her. Klaus took a step toward her and suddenly collapsed. "Klaus!" Hayley screamed as she dragged her bloody broken body over to him. He was sweating profusely and stammering his worlds. Mac came running out to them. "Oh my, God. Is he okay?" Mac asked, kneeling beside Hayley. "I don't know. He was fine before." Hayley said, looking him over. Mac went to touch his face and Hayley growled. "Don't touch him." Mac nodded and placed her hands back in her lap. "Klaus look at me." Hayley said trying to get him to focus. His eyes wouldn't stabilize on any one thing and started to roll to the back of his head. "What the fuck is going on here?" Hayley looked up to see Cora standing there, with her entire pack just behind her.

Luka and James carried Klaus inside of the now weakened protective barrier. It was not strong enough to repel Klaus out. Hayley followed them and watched attentively. They brought him upstairs into the room across from Hayley's, placing him on the couch. This apartment was also James. "Can we refrain from getting puke and or blood on the couch? I just got it." James said, once they put him down. "From a thrift store." Lexie added, shaking her head at him. "What? It's vintage." Cora stared at them both, which instantly shut them up. "What's wrong with him? Can you help him?" Hayley was panicking. She couldn't keep her worries at bay. Cora pressed her hands to his face. Getting glimpses of what had happen. She saw their faces and their bodies. She dropped her hands from him. "Golems." She simply stated. Hayley was confused. "What? I don't understand… What are you…" Her sentence was cut off by Luka. He was always so silent and stoic, but right now he looked grim. "Golems. That's what attacked you. Creatures made from some type of mineral, controlled by their creator to do their bidding. They're mindless things that won't stop unless they're destroyed or they've completed their mission." Luka explained. Hayley turned to Mac. "You knew what they were, right?" Mac stepped forward. "Not for sure, but I've read about them and they looked as I would imagine. I'm just thankful I was right." Mac said sadly, as her eyes fell on a still unconscious Klaus. "That still doesn't explain why he's like this?" Hayley said, caressing Klaus' face. "He's been poisoned. When he bit into the golem's body the venom that was purposely injected inside entered his body." Cora said, getting to her feet. She headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Hayley jumped to her feet. Cora took a deep breath and turned to face her. She could see Hayley was emotionally attached to a man she so openly admits to loathing. Yet here she was ready to fight anyone to save him. "Do you want me to save him or not?" Cora said. Hayley let her protective stance drop and nodded. "Please."

Hayley stayed by his side the whole time. She had checked on Hope a few times, but Mac was able to get her to go back to sleep. Cora was making the cure for him, but she was taking far too long in Hayley's opinion. She had a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. She would damp the cloth and then rub it across his forehead. He had a fever and he had chills. His symptoms were all over the place. Hayley went from trying to keep him warm, to trying to break the fever. She spent half the night by his side and the other half pacing. Cora finally came with the cure. It was inside a small dark brown stone bowl. She lift his head up and got him to sip it all. "Will that help him? Will he get better? How long will it take to help him?" Hayley shot question after question at her. "Hayley calm down. Just give it time." Cora said, getting up. The rest of them followed. They all left, leaving Hayley and Klaus behind. Hayley knelt beside himself. Feeling his head for the millionth time. She was just about to go find Cora when the front door opened. "So you're here? With him." Jackson said, not hiding his contempt. He took another swig from the beer bottle he had in his hand. "You're drunk." Hayley said, not hiding her disgust. Jackson stumbled into the room. "Well thank you, Captain Obvious. Don't you ever get tired if this? Of ussss? I mean were merely together for the sake of our pack….oh well I mean Cora's pack now. You just handed our friends over to some psycho hybrid bitch you don't even know." Jackson said, wandering around the living room. Hayley dipped the cloth into the cool water and squeezed it out. "I think you should leave and don't even dare go to the apartment where my daughter is sleeping either." Hayley said sharply, dabbing the cloth across Klaus' face. "Oh so you're kicking me out of my own damn apartment? Sorry, but I don't take orders from you." Jackson's voice was getting louder. Hayley knew he was upset, but his attitude was becoming a real problem. Hayley stood. She grabbed Jackson by the arm. "Get the hell outta here, Jack." Hayley shoved him toward the door. Jackson snatched his arm away from her. "I don't need your help. Maybe you be more focus on your actual kid and stop trying to parent me." He said, downing the last bit of alcohol inside the dark brown bottle. "Jackson if you don't leave right now I'm going to kick your ass and then toss you the hell out into the hall." Hayley warned. Jackson stuck his hand in her face. "Why would I listen…." Hayley jumped back as she watch Jackson get thrown up against the wall. "She gave you a warning. Now I'm following through. " Klaus growled, with his hand wrapped around Jackson's throat squeezing it. He opened the door and threw him out on his ass. "Sober up." Klaus ordered, slamming the door in his face. Klaus turned to face Hayley. He stared at her for second. Taking a step forward. "Hayley." Klaus said, as he collapsed straight into her arms.


End file.
